


Exercise 93

by Taylor Dancinghands (tdancinghands)



Series: Captain's Affairs [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdancinghands/pseuds/Taylor%20Dancinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"...you always consented to try the exercises and…experiments I conducted, with me. That stands for much in Spock’s mind.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I was never sorry!”  Picard smiled in fond memory. “Data you have broadened my horizons in ways I never could have imagined and it has given me more joy than I could ever have conceived.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercise 93

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written after the giant ST Nemisis fix-it fic which follows this, but it takes place earlier, so I'm calling it #3 in this series. Also, there's a terrific illo by the talented Tiya K. which can be found on my own web page for this fic [here!](http://laughingunicorn.startlogic.com/Exercise93.htm)

Savoring the last of his dessert, Jean Luc Picard dropped his napkin on the table, leaned back in his chair, and wondered with great curiosity what Data had in store for them this evening. Since the two of them had become lovers, nearly a year ago, they'd made arrangements to share dinner, and the ensuing evening together, whenever possible. Being Captain and Third Officer on the Enterprise meant that this didn't happen quite as often as they would have liked, but Picard was grateful for every minute he got to spend in private with the remarkable and unique being he had come to love so very much.

Adding to the quality of the time they spent together, Data had, in the last few months, taken up studies in a rather obscure branch of Vulcan spirituality (to the point of striking up a correspondence with some anonymous Vulcan sage on the subject) which Picard privately thought of as 'Vulcan Tantra'. That was because this school of thought seemed to hold great value in various sorts of sexual exercises, mostly involving some Vulcan telepathic components but, as Data had explained, not necessarily.

Once a fortnight or so, then, Data would present Picard with a proposal for some new sexual experiment derived from his studies. Sometimes it was as simple as a new position, technique or previously unexplored erogenous zone, and other times it involved more complex features such as visualizations or awareness of the energy moving between them as they pleasured each other in various ways. These little experiments had proved a delightful addition to Jean Luc's sex life and counted as yet another remarkable way that Data had added to the overall quality of Jean Luc's existence.

Data clearly had something in mind this evening, as he's been a bit quieter than usual over dinner this evening, and grown quieter still as the meal progressed. Now that the meal was concluded and Jean Luc was comfortably nursing the last of his after dinner tea, he finally let his curiosity get the better of him.

"All right," he said at last, "out with it. What ever have you got planned for this evening?"

Data smiled down at his hands, hesitating, and Jean Luc realized that he hadn't seen Data this uncertain since the day that he first asked his lover if he would be interested in trying some sexual 'experiments', based on ancient Vulcan writings. Jean Luc had, of course, been thrilled with the proposition, for a whole host of reasons, from the very first moment that Data suggested it, but Data had been worried that Jean Luc would feel obliged to indulge him and then come to regret it. Jean Luc could see that Data was worrying about the very same thing once again, and determined to allay his fears.

"Data, I have not regretted one minute we've spent in the these Vulcan practices you've been showing me," Jean Luc assured him, standing to take Data up from the table and lead him the short distance to the sofa. "Not one minute! So, I'm having a hard time imagining what it is that you might have planned that your fear may disturb me so."

Data relaxed a bit as they sat together and Jean Luc laid one arm over Data's shoulders to keep him close.

"The subject I have been studying this week," Data began at last, meeting Jean Luc's gaze directly, "is control."

Jean Luc nodded, the reason for Data's trepidation much clearer now. He pulled his love closer and Data drew a breath and continued.

"Naturally, there are methods which the Vulcans use to explore this principle and its effects," Data said, taking Jean Luc's free hand between both of his, "but for our exercise tonight, we would have to use more... conventional means of control and restraint."

Jean Luc nodded again. "Are you worried that I might find such things... distasteful… ? disturbing?"

Jean Luc watched as Data labored to sort the myriad of his feelings to find the one of most significance.

"You... you have been... controlled... by people who meant to harm you," Data finally said, "You have been... tortured, in truth, and I worry... I worry that you may find what I am proposing too close... to something you would never wish to relive."

Jean Luc freed up the hand that lay between Data's to reach for Data's face and tilt it up so that he could gently kiss him on the lips. He let all the affection he felt for his lover show in his smile as he drew away.

"Data," he said as he continued to gently stroke his fingers over his cheek. "It isn't unreasonable to think that taking part in an activity such as this might call up a few... unwanted memories, but there are a couple of other things you should know."

Data lifted his head to look up at him, a curious smile lifting his lips, "Yes?" he said.

Jean Luc could feel them both relax and they settled back into the sofa comfortably. "Oddly enough," Jean Luc explained, "it makes an enormous difference whether the person who has tied you up or otherwise taken control of you, truly means to do you and those you care about serious harm, or if they are someone who you trust as you've never trusted anyone in your life—who you'd trust with your very soul."

"Ah," said Data very quietly, meeting Jean Luc's gaze with gratitude.

"The other thing you should know," Jean Luc said after a moment," is that since such practices are common in certain recreational circles on earth and elsewhere, the concept is not a new one to me and... while I've never taken part in such doings I have... wondered, occasionally..." Jean Luc drew a breath to speak aloud a thing he'd barely admitted to himself, "I've thought that... that I might... fancy it just a bit."

It was a pure delight to watch the smile grow over Data's face as he heard this. When it was done his eyes were positively alight with anticipation.

"I have reserved holodeck 17," he said, and then they both stood.

"Is there anything I need to bring?" Jean Luc asked before he turned to follow Data out the door.

"No," said Data, his voice soft and commanding, "bring nothing at all."

*** 

___The holosuite Data led him into resembled, for the most part, an ordinary crewman's quarters, except that there were deck-eyes and tie downs set at various strategic points about the room, including on the bed. A long cargo case lay closed on the room's one low table. Data turned to him as the door closed behind them, meeting his gaze directly._ _ _

___"I would like you to remove your clothing," he said without preamble._ _ _

___"Alright," Jean Luc answered agreeably, beginning by unfastening his uniform collar._ _ _

___"In this exercise," Data began as his captain undressed, "you will agree do as I say, without any discussion or questions. You will neither move nor speak without my instruction or express permission. Is that understood?"_ _ _

___Jean Luc nodded, caught up in removing his boots._ _ _

___"Since I have asked you a question," Data pointed out, his voice ever so slightly warning, "I will expect an answer."_ _ _

___"Oh," said Jean Luc. "Yes, I do understand."_ _ _

___"Further," Data continued once he had Jean Luc's answer, "if you are unable to comply with my instructions, ways will be found which will force you to comply. Is _that_ understood?"_ _ _

___"Understood," Jean Luc answered, more attentive now. He'd gathered up his clothing, folding it as well as he could, and placed it, at Data's direction, on the foot of the bed. He returned to stand, at Data's bidding, near the center of the room, while Data looked him over, assessing him almost coldly._ _ _

___How very odd, Jean Luc mused, to feel how powerful the fact of Data's uniform was now. Decades of command experience meant nothing when he stood naked before it. It spoke to some primordial part of his soul, and told him that the authority in this room belonged unquestionably to Data and not to him._ _ _

___"Do not move," Data instructed at last, and then stepped around behind him. It took considerable strength of will for Jean Luc not to look over his shoulder to see what Data was up to, especially after he heard him open and rummage about in the cargo case. Now he felt Data take hold of his left hand, pressing something into the heel._ _ _

___"There is one additional arrangement for this evening," Data explained, "as it may be that you will find yourself immobilized and unable to speak for some period of time, I have placed on your hand a device which, when pressed firmly, will cause the holodeck program, including all of the restraining devices I am using, to shut down. You may use this if you find you are no longer comfortable with the evening's experiment, or if an emergency arises where your presence is needed."_ _ _

___Jean Luc felt the smooth bump of the transceiver Data had set on the heel of his hand, just within reach of his ring finger. He nodded to Data that he understood, though Data remained out of sight, standing behind him. He heard Data return to the cargo case once again and Jean Luc found himself trying, by ear alone, to determine what was in that case, and what Data was going to fetch from it next. His curiosity was satisfied soon enough, however, as moments later he felt Data pull his arms back behind him and felt soft but strong binders fitted over his wrists, holding them there._ _ _

___In spite of himself, Jean Luc felt a little fission of fear blow through him when he felt his hands restrained. He was not utterly helpless, as his legs were still free after all, but there was still an inescapable sense of vulnerability derived from standing naked with one's hands tied behind one's back. Oddly, Jean Luc noticed, that sense of vulnerability, and that little moment of fear were more than a little arousing, and glancing down, he saw himself stir. It occurred to him then that Data would be sure to notice as well, and that he was helpless to prevent him from doing so. This realization lent even more heat to the warmth already growing in the area of his groin, and added a little warmth to his face as well._ _ _

___Jean Luc felt Data's hand on him, resting on his shoulder as he walked around to face his captain again, then caressing its way down his chest and belly, both assessing and claiming him. Now his sex was decidedly coming to attention and he saw Data notice this, smiling ever so briefly as he walked back around behind him, trailing his fingers over Jean Luc's flesh as he went. Data's hand came to rest for a moment on a cheek, then lifted and landed there again, hard, with a loud smack. It wasn't enough to do much more than sting, but it caught Jean Luc completely by surprise and he jumped a bit. He heard Data chuckle in response._ _ _

___"Spread your legs and lean forward," Data commanded, and so he did. The pose increased his sense of vulnerability in every way and Jean Luc felt his body respond. It responded even more feeling Data's hands continue to move over his body, claiming him with their touch. One hand cupped and kneaded his ass cheeks while the other stroked slowly up the inside of his thigh to gather up his testicles and squeeze them gently. Jean Luc's whole body tensed ever so slightly as he felt the potent combination of fear and arousal course though him. Now Data's grasp expanded to enclose Jean Luc's more than half hard sex as well and he felt himself freeze with delicious terror._ _ _

___Only one more thing was required for Data to claim his captain completely and utterly, and now he did it. Bending over, with Data's firm grasp of his most vulnerable parts holding him still, Jean Luc felt Data's fingers enter him, only barely lubricated enough to be comfortable. Held and penetrated, Jean Luc knew himself to be entirely controlled and utterly possessed. It was more freeing than anything he had ever known. Feeling Data's fingers moving inside him and a loud moan escaped him._ _ _

___"Dear god," he groaned, his knees suddenly gone weak. Jean Luc panted a bit, struggling to retain his balance as his body trembled with these new pleasures. Behind him, Data shifted to support him with his frequently surprising strength, steadying him and holding much of his weight with the hand that encompassed his sex._ _ _

___"As I have asked you not to speak without my consent," Data said, conversationally, "I must now give you a first warning." The power evident in the hand grasping Jean Luc's privates lent some weight to Data's admonition. "In this matter I will grant you one more warning, but if I issue a third there will be consequences. You may stand now."_ _ _

___Data withdrew his fingers as he said this, and Jean Luc swallowed a whimper as he felt them slip out, straightening, slowly. Finally standing fully upright and balanced again, Jean Luc felt Data release his genitals, sliding his hand possessively over Jean Luc's ass as he did._ _ _

___"Computer," Data called out next, "St. Andrews cross."_ _ _

___Said piece of furniture materialized against the wall Jean Luc faced: a large X of polished wooden beams with tie points on all four corners, leaning against the wall at a slight angle. He had seen such things before, but never with the knowledge that he was soon to be bound to it, and the notion was alarmingly thrilling. Data had something else in store for him first, however, for he now appeared before Jean Luc bearing a small assembly of leather straps and buckles. Jean Luc only had to examine it for a moment before he figured out where it was meant to go._ _ _

___Jean Luc suspected that he'd paled a little, for Data cocked his head as though he had said something foolish._ _ _

___"Indeed, you will be controlled in this as well," he said, as if it should have been obvious, "You will not be allowed release until I permit it." Saying that, Data dropped to one knee to bind Jean Luc's cock and balls as he had bound his wrists and would soon bind his body. His nimble fingers completed their task in less than a minute and then he rose to guide his captain to the cross._ _ _

___Walking with his genitals bound in this manner was an altogether novel experience for Jean Luc, and maddening in the way it both stimulated him and restrained him. Data allowed him to take his time moving the few meters from where he stood to the cross as much to torture him, Jean Luc felt certain, as out of kindness. Data had him spread his legs again as he stood before the cross, placing binders on each of his ankles and fastening them to the two lower legs of the cross._ _ _

___When he had finished with Jean Luc's ankles Data rose to unbind his wrists, seizing the right one immediately to fasten it to the upper right hand arm of the cross. The left followed shortly and Jean Luc felt himself stretched, not enough to be painful, but only just short of that. Never had he ever imagined how much it would please him, how it would arouse and stimulate him to be thus immobilized—bound and restrained. He wanted Data to touch him, to fuck him, to do anything he wished if only he would do it _now _...___ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____***_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____After a long minute during which Jean Luc gradually got used to his new circumstances, he felt Data's hands on him again, reaching around him to caress their way down his chest, strong fingers pressing with not quite bruising strength, blunt nails running over his erect nipples and scraping over his ribs. Hi felt his cock twitch in its bindings and bit back another cry. Data's nails scratched across his back next, then his buttocks, then they were lifted away and one hand returned to strike his left cheek with another loud smack. This time the blow smarted and Jean Luc couldn't help imagining the reddened hand print that would be left there. He found the idea of being marked by his lover remarkably appealing._ _ _ _ _

_____As if he had read his mind, Data struck him again, this time on the other cheek and just a little harder still, and the shock of the blow caused Jean Luc to flinch. Naturally Data's control of his strength would be perfect, Jean Luc reflected, and the thought made it easier to trust and let go of his anxieties. Data would never hurt him, but Data could take him to the very edge with unerring skill. Now Jean Luc heard Data step back, as though to admire his work, and commented with satisfaction._ _ _ _ _

_____" _My_ captain." These were words which Data had spoken often before with the greatest devotion, but which were now spoken with a very different inflection. The possessiveness in those words struck at the heart of a long unanswered, and unrecognized need in Jean Luc Picard and for a second he thought he would weep. A moment later all of Data's uniformed body was pressed into his, arms reaching around him to hold him close with almost crushing strength._ _ _ _ _

_____"Mine," Data whispered again, the rough cloth of his uniform irritating the raw skin on Jean Luc's ass where Data had struck him. Holding his captain's body close still, Data dropped to his knees and his hands followed, coming to grasp and clutch at Jean Luc's hips and ass._ _ _ _ _

_____"Mine," he said again, lips moving against the smooth skin of Jean Luc's backside, and then there were teeth, biting hard into the flesh of his left cheek. Jean Luc yelped, jerking hard in his bonds, the sudden motion sending his cock to strain against its bindings. Behind him he heard Data laughing._ _ _ _ _

_____"Mine!" he said once again with a possessive growl, and then his fingers were pressing into Jean Luc again, pushing against his opening, demanding entrance, entering and moving deep into him. " _All_ mine!"_ _ _ _ _

_____Adrift now with arousal and desire, Jean Luc whimpered helplessly, feeling Data's kneeling body still pressed close, his free arm firmly wrapped around his waist, his lips caressing the throbbing spot on his buttocks where Data had bitten him, and his fingers—three at least—moving deep inside him. After a few moments, however, Data rose and slowly withdrew his fingers, caressing teasingly as they departed and this briefly undid Jean Luc altogether._ _ _ _ _

_____"Please!" he cried, unable to stop himself, "dear god..." His knees gave way as well and Jean Luc felt his weight fall entirely onto his wrists. There was no pain, only an agony of desire._ _ _ _ _

_____"I have not asked you to speak," Data's tone was coolly rational, "so I must now give you your last free warning. The next time you speak without permission there will be consequences."_ _ _ _ _

_____Trembling as he regained his feet, Jean Luc nodded. He felt a dread certainty that he would invoke those consequences before the evening was out, but some endorphin informed part of him told him not to worry about it. It was, after all, completely out of his hands now._ _ _ _ _

_____Data had apparently stepped away for moment to collect something from the cargo case, but he returned now, placing a gentle hand on Jean Luc's ass. It quickly became clear what it was that Data had fetched from the case as now Jean Luc felt something new demanding entrance to his well-prepared opening. The dildo was large—a little larger than what Jean Luc was used to—and it stretched him, almost too much, but not quite. Panting slightly, fists clenched above his bindings, Jean Luc felt the dildo slowly press into him, moving deeper and deeper._ _ _ _ _

_____When he was penetrated to Data's apparent satisfaction, he felt Data adjusting the apparatus restraining his cock and balls, and shortly came to discover that the dildo was now secured in place, linked to those bindings. Now the least movement on his part caused a wave of nearly painful stimulation and arousal to course through every part of his sex. It was all he could do not to cry out and beg for Data's mercy._ _ _ _ _

_____“I wonder,” Data mused, having stepped back again to admire his handiwork, “what you would think if you could see yourself now?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Naturally Jean Luc found himself unable _not_ to imagine what a spectacle he must present now—spread-eagled on the cross, bound and penetrated. Part of him found the imagined image deeply disturbing, filling him with shame that he'd even allowed himself to be used in such a way, much less that he was enjoying it. Another part, however, was deeply aroused at the thought, and the strongly clashing feelings of shame and arousal tore at him, leaving him feeling lost and helpless._ _ _ _ _

_____“I believe I am finding it… most appealing,” Data commented, “to see you… displayed in this manner. You would _appear_ to be enjoying yourself,” he added. “Are you?”_ _ _ _ _

_____It took Jean Luc a moment to recall that Data would require a response. Realizing this, however, calmed some of the turmoil in him. If he was lost or helpless it was because Data had made him so and Data would take care of him just as long as he complied with his wishes. He had just been asked a question, so an answer would be required. _Was_ he enjoying himself? The truthful answer was troubling but he was obliged to give it._ _ _ _ _

_____“Yes,” Jean Luc confessed, the shame he wished to deny coloring his voice._ _ _ _ _

_____“I knew you would,” Data whispered into his ear pressing his body close again. “I knew you would love this.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Jean Luc shut his eyes tight and immersed himself in the myriad feelings threatening to overwhelm him. The intensity of the sensations and emotions of the moment left him no room for either speculation or reflection and so he found himself present in the moment only, without even much awareness of time._ _ _ _ _

_____Data's warm body and strong arms had been there always, just as he had always been bound here, just as his whole body had always been consumed with arousal and desire. He was, therefore, taken entirely unawares by the nipple clamps._ _ _ _ _

_____At first he thought that it was merely Data pinching his nipples, but then it was both nipples and Jean Luc's eyes snapped open to see Data experimentally tapping one of them to make certain that it was secure. A slender chain connected the clamps so that when one moved the other did as well, and Data's tap caused both Jean Luc's nipples to be moved simultaneously. He gasped loudly in response and Data chuckled in his ear and reached around to pull sharply at the middle of the connecting chain. The clips held painfully and Jean Luc yelped loudly._ _ _ _ _

_____Blinking as he recovered himself, Jean Luc now observed Data attaching another length of chain at the center point of the one connecting Jean Luc's two nipple clamps. This chain he passed around the back of the cross where the two beams intersected, just below Jean Luc's belly. Kneeling now, Data attached the end of this chain to the bindings tightly containing Jean Luc's cock. He did not leave much slack._ _ _ _ _

_____Data stood again and Jean Luc held his breath in anticipatory terror as Data reached around him and the cross to take up the chain that connected the nipple clamps to his cock. With helpless fascination Jean Luc watched Data gather the chain in his hand and then tugged sharply. With that single slight motion Data was able to stimulate Jean Luc's nipples, cock, balls and ass all at once._ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh god!!” The words were ripped out of him before he could think to stop them. “Dear god, Data… please…”_ _ _ _ _

_____His knees gave way as well and he once again hung from his wrists. Data dropped the chain, which was hardly without effect for Jean Luc, especially as he struggled to regain his feet again. Every time his body moved against the cross it tugged on the chain, making his task even more difficult. Data helped him up at last, lifting from just beneath his armpits (and above the nipples) then a laid a hand on his shoulder, gripping it firmly._ _ _ _ _

_____“You have spoken without permission again,” he said._ _ _ _ _

_____Jean Luc nodded, wretched with helpless terror. He knew he had transgressed and was now as powerless to resist his punishment as he had been to prevent his transgression. He looked up to see Data standing beside him, holding a ball gag in one hand._ _ _ _ _

_____“It appears that this will now be required to assure your compliance,” he said. Jean Luc paled as he contemplated the device, unable to stop the image of how he would appear with the humiliating addition of the ball gag from painting itself across his mind’s eye. Data seemed to since his dread and considered him for moment._ _ _ _ _

_____“If you truly wish it,” he began thoughtfully, “I may consider granting you one more chance to control yourself.” He held the ball gag away, offering a reprieve. “Is that what you wish?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Swallowing hard Jean Luc struggled with the decision before him. He knew what he _should_ want, but could not bring himself to ask for it. To his horror, instead, Jean Luc found himself shaking his head slowly. “No,” he said, barely more than whispering the word._ _ _ _ _

_____Data’s smile held such affection as he leaned over to kiss Jean Luc gently on the face, and the newly awakened needy creature dwelling in his heart knew that he had made the right choice. Even as another part of him and knew that he had been brilliantly manipulated into taking part in his own humiliation and subjugation, he opened his mouth to accept the gag and knew only the joy of it._ _ _ _ _

_____Data had trailed his fingers lovingly over Jean Luc’s smooth scalp as he finished fastening the gag, and Jean Luc gave a quiet moan of pleasure around the obstruction in his mouth. He heard Data step away and return to the cargo case once again, and then he heard his voice, commanding._ _ _ _ _

_____“Look back at me now,” he said, and Jean Luc complied, craning his neck over his right shoulder and feeling the strap from the ball gag pull at the corners of his mouth. Data had removed his uniform jacket and stood now in his gray sleeveless tunic and his uniform trousers. He smiled broadly to see Jean Luc looking back at him, and more broadly still to see Jean Luc’s eyes widened in distressed when he spotted the riding crop in Data’s hand._ _ _ _ _

_____“This,” said Data, still smiling, “this is an image I shall cherish forever, my captain.” He reached out to lift Jean Luc’s chin with the tip of the riding crop, shaking his own head slowly as he savored the sight._ _ _ _ _

_____“You are… magnificent,” he continued, his gaze and the riding crop shifting lower now. “And I believe that bite mark may be with you for at least a day or two.” He prodded the bruised spot on his left cheek with the crop and then Jean Luc saw Data draw the crop back to strike and he shut his eyes tight in anticipation of the blow._ _ _ _ _

_____“Eyes front now,” Data commanded, and Jean Luc complied instantly. A second later he felt the first blow land. It landed with a loud snap in the spot where Data had bit him and it smarted and made Jean Luc flinch slightly in his bonds. A moment later the crop struck again—his right cheek this time—a bit harder, and Jean Luc felt a little cry escape past the gag._ _ _ _ _

_____Now the crop began to strike him regularly, every few seconds or so but never regularly enough for him to guess when it would fall next. There was no telling _where_ the blows would fall either. The first few landed on his ass, with equal distribution over both cheeks, but then he felt the crop begin landing on his back and shoulders and on his thighs. Before very long there was not one spot in any of those areas that did not smart._ _ _ _ _

_____Data did not let up but began, it seemed to Jean Luc, to strike even harder. Soon he found himself crying out every time a blow struck. Drawing desperate gasps between each blow, the rain of blows came to dictate the timing of his very breaths, and there was so little left of Jean Luc’s self possession that he thought almost nothing of it._ _ _ _ _

_____Once again Jean Luc found himself in a timeless, present moment, hardly aware of the pain or the discomfort of his position, or even of the torments in his sex, for some part of him had decided that things had always been so, and they had all dropped into the background. Foremost in Jean Luc's mind now, what was left of it, was a sense of freedom from everything that had ever encumbered his soul._ _ _ _ _

_____To be Jean Luc Picard was, most days, to carry any number of heavy burdens, burdens which he was not inclined to complain about as he had taken them on by choice but, like the torments being visited on his body now, he'd lost the sense of them, or at least he'd thought he had. The revelation of the moment was that there was a part of him being crushed by these burdens, and craved to be freed of them as his lungs craved air, and that these burdens had grown into him, so deeply that _this_ was what was required to relieve him of them. Beaten, bound and humiliated, Jean Luc was free at long last, and the sense of it was more potent and mind altering than any liquor he had ever drunk._ _ _ _ _

_____Drifting in this euphoric and timeless state, it slowly dawned on Jean Luc that the blows from the riding crop had ceased at last, and that Data was once again standing beside him, caressing his bruised and abraded skin with the gentlest of touches. He was breathing heavily, he noticed as well, drawing long, deep lungfulls of air as though he had just run a marathon. Gradually these had the effect of bringing Jean Luc back to the present, and to a place where time progressed in a normal manner again._ _ _ _ _

_____"Are you back with us?" Data asked, caressing Jean Luc's cheek with the backs of his fingers._ _ _ _ _

_____Jean Luc nodded, craving and delighting in Data's touch._ _ _ _ _

_____"Do you still wish to continue?" Data asked next._ _ _ _ _

_____Jean Luc nodded again, meeting Data's eyes with his own in an attempt to convey the joy and pleasure he knew._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____***_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Data seemed to understand, kissing him on the forehead and stroking his head with gentle affection. "You have pleased me so very much." he said, "and I look forward to rewarding you soon. There are one or two more things, however, that I will require of you this evening, my captain, before you are allowed release, and first it is necessary to release you from this cross."_ _ _ _ _

_____Data reached up to unfasten Jean Luc's left wrist from where it was held. "This will hurt some," he instructed as he did so, "Lower your arms slowly and carefully."_ _ _ _ _

_____Jean Luc did as he was told, though he knew well enough that lowering his arms after having been restrained above his head for so long would be painful. After both his hands had been released Data stood behind him to hold him and help him keep his balance as he lowered and stretched his arms and shoulders. The ache burned painfully in both his shoulders at first, but after a moment it waned to a pleasantly dull throb, and he let his arms hang more or less comfortably, loosely at his sides. As he did, Data stooped to unfasten the straps which bound his ankles to the lower legs of the cross. Jean Luc did not dare move far, or much at all, however, for the chain connecting his nipples clamps to his cock still passed around the far side of the cross. Now Data rose to massage his shoulders briefly, checking to see if they were loose enough to be restrained behind his back again and when he saw that they were he did._ _ _ _ _

_____Having his arms bound behind him again caused the skin on Jean Luc's shoulders to smart with the reminder of the riding crop, but it was a pleasant reminder and he did not mind much. More difficult was the challenge of balancing without his hands but not pulling away from the cross, where his nipples and cock were still bound, after a fashion. He ended up leaning against it, where his stomach met intersection at the cross' center. Once again Data stepped back to look him over and deliver his next instructions._ _ _ _ _

_____"Now," he said, his voice brooking no objection, "step back."_ _ _ _ _

_____For a moment Jean Luc knew real fear, anticipating the terrible pain that would surely result, and recalled the transceiver on his hand. He could avoid it if he wished, but that would mean surrendering his newly won and much cherished freedom. Instead, he chose the pain. Drawing a breath and steeling himself, Jean Luc stepped back away from the cross, felt the chain grow taught, tugging on both his nipples and his captive and aching cock. For a split second the tension was intolerable, and then, finally, the clamps pulled away from his nipples and Jean Luc screamed aloud around the gag in his mouth at the explosion of pain in his nipples and the simultaneous burst of arousal from his cock as the other end of the chain tugged at it. He staggered, knees gone weak and unable to balance with his hands tied behind his back, but Data caught him, lowering carefully him to kneel on the deck._ _ _ _ _

_____Panting and gasping, blinking away tears of pain, Jean Luc felt only gratitude as Data removed the ball gag at last. Next Data removed the chain still attached to Jean Luc's cock restraints, sending another wave of desire through him, but making his nipples throb with renewed agony. He felt Data kiss the top of his head as he stood to take the chain and ball gag back to the cargo case and Jean Luc was content just to settle back on his knees and rest for a moment. When Data returned he had a chair with him, which he placed in front of where Jean Luc knelt, then sat in it, reaching out to gently lift his captain's face to meet his._ _ _ _ _

_____"Now I think I will begin your reward with a last task," Data said, opening the front of his uniform trousers so that he own cock, long, graceful and of a faint golden hue, was freed to stand proudly. "You will pleasure me."_ _ _ _ _

_____The recent memory of the ball gag in his mouth stopped Jean Luc from crying words of joy at this assignment, and he leaned forward instead to begin as he had been commanded. Jean Luc had always loved sucking Data's cock, loved devoting himself to Data's pleasure, on those rare occasions when he was able to. His bound wrists an enthralling reminder of his voluntary subjugation, Jean Luc had never enjoyed swallowing Data's cock so much. The only drawback was that the more he enjoyed the sensation of Data's cock at the back of his throat the more painfully turgid his own cock became. So entranced was he by this counterpoint of pleasure and pain that he did not realize how close Data was to completion until he placed his hands over Jean Luc's head to slow him._ _ _ _ _

_____Jean Luc happily allowed himself to be guided, feeling the familiar vibrations in Data's cock as he neared release, then hearing Data's voice, finally uncontrolled, crying out his pleasure as he came. Jean Luc sucked him dry eagerly, filled with the secret joy of the servant giving pleasure to the served. Data's hands lifted his head away when he was done, tenderly caressing Jean Luc's scalp as the lassitude of his orgasm gradually passed though him._ _ _ _ _

_____"You are so very beautiful," he murmured as he caressed his captain, "so very good. No one pleases me as you do. No one could ever please me as you do."_ _ _ _ _

_____As much as Jean Luc knew in his heart that Data loved him, these words of praise nearly brought tears of joy to his eyes. There was a part of him, he realized, for whom pleasing Data was everything, and never had that part of him known such happiness. At last Data stood, reaching out to take hold of Jean Luc's shoulders as he did so, guiding him to rise._ _ _ _ _

_____"Come with me," he said. "The time has come for your reward."_ _ _ _ _

_____***_ _ _ _ _

_____With attentive care, Data helped his captain to his feet, lead him to the bed and guided him to kneel upon it. Sitting beside him, Data freed to his hands first, lifting one to his lips to kiss before he released it. Jean Luc sat back contentedly letting Data shower is abused body with gentle kisses on until one of them finally fell on the exposed tip of his cock._ _ _ _ _

_____He moaned loudly in agonized arousal and Data lifted his head to whisper comfort in his ear._ _ _ _ _

_____"Hush, my captain," he murmured, "your torments will soon be concluded." Data let his fingers rest on the bindings he had placed around Jean Luc's cock and elicited a tremor from him._ _ _ _ _

_____"I am going to release you now," Data continued, "but I do not wish you to come until I say you may."_ _ _ _ _

_____Jean Luc nodded, readying himself. Data's slow and careful unfastening of the various buckles on the apparatus binding his cock and bulls seemed excruciating, but at last he was released and knelt, fists clenched in concentration, as he tried to contain the relief coursing through his body. Data made to remove the dildo next, and Jean Luc almost spoke again to protest, but stopped himself just in time. His restraint did not go unnoticed however._ _ _ _ _

_____"Would you like me to leave that for now?" Data asked, smiling._ _ _ _ _

_____Jean Luc nodded. "Yes," he said surprised at how rough his voice sounded. "Please."_ _ _ _ _

_____Smiling lovingly, Data eased Jean Luc on to his side on the bed, allowing him to relax into the mattress._ _ _ _ _

_____"I will release you now to speak as you wish, but you still must not come until I say," Data reminded him. Jean Luc nodded, still silent by habit, even as Data laid down along side him, lowering his head to breathe gently on his cock. Jean Luc felt Data's lips on him next and then a warm, moist lick along the length of his over stimulated cock._ _ _ _ _

_____"Oh dear god…" Jean Luc gasped, the words springing from the same innate drive that thrust his hips forward. Data obligingly met his captain's thrust by opening his mouth to allow Jean Luc's cock entrance. Feeling the wet heat of Data's mouth closing over his cock drove another strangled cry from him._ _ _ _ _

_____"Oh god please… please Data!" Jean Luc hardly recognized his own voice—no more controlling it then he was in control of his own thrusting, convulsing body. Another less articulate cry was wrung from him as he felt Data reach around and ever so slightly move the dildo lodged deep in his ass._ _ _ _ _

_____Jean Luc knew a moment of concern that he would not be able to comply with Data's instruction, but he was reprieved as Data left the dildo for a moment. Instead he drew Jean Luc's cock deep into his throat repeatedly unto Jean Luc felt his control begin to sleep again. Data's next words and actions, however, lifted that burden of control at last._ _ _ _ _

_____"Now," he whispered, having lifted his mouth away from Jean Luc's cock, "Come for me now, my captain." He took hold of the dildo again as he spoke, drawing it out so that it stroked against his prostate as he did, and in that moment Jean Luc felt himself turned inside out with ecstasy._ _ _ _ _

_____The climax tore through him with an almost terrifying force, sending his limbs into convulsions of pleasure, pouring out of his cock in pulse after pulse of satisfied completion. Never had he felt a climax seize his body for so long. Never had he heard his voice rip itself raw in crying out his ecstasy. When, at last, the waves of pleasure began to abate, and awareness began to return to him, Jean Luc's first awareness was of Data kissing his face and stroking his head with caressing fingers._ _ _ _ _

_____"Data …" he spoke at last, his voice hoarse with abuse. Data answered him with a kiss, deep and hard and full of all the things Jean Luc wanted to say but had no idea how to at the moment. Neither of them could manage to do anything but lay together on the bed for some time, kissing and caressing each other. Eventually, however, Jean Luc realized that he'd very much like something to drink and managed to say so to Data. He struggled up to sit on the bed as Data went for the water, and Data sat beside him as he drank, wrapping an arm about him to hold him close._ _ _ _ _

_____"How are you?" he asked, when Jean Luc finished._ _ _ _ _

_____"A little sore," he said with a smile, "but otherwise… quite good really."_ _ _ _ _

_____"What…" Data clearly knew that he was about to ask the nearly unanswerable question, "what did you think?"_ _ _ _ _

_____Jean Luc laughed just a little and not without sympathy. "It was… the most remarkable sex I've ever had in my life. And I've learned some things about myself… things I'm going to be thinking about for the rest of my life. I hope…" Jean Luc hesitated, but decided he wanted Data to know, "I hope we can do something like this again some day."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Do you?" Data's smile was tentative but grew more assured as Jean Luc nodded his confirmation. "I confess," he said, "after I had planned this evening's… activities, I began to have some doubts as to whether either of us would find this… appealing."_ _ _ _ _

_____"And what did _you_ think?" Jean Luc asked.  
Data took a moment to reply, a sure sign that he had a great deal to process. "I… I _liked_ owning you," he said at last, seeming perplexed by his own feelings._ _ _ _ _

_____"I like being owned by you," Jean Luc said quietly, letting Data see his own perplexity. Data nodded and smiled thoughtfully._ _ _ _ _

_____"Like you, I believe I will be reflecting on what I have experienced tonight or some time."_ _ _ _ _

_____"And do you think…" Jean Luc asked, a little tentative himself now, " _you_ might be interested in doing this again?"_ _ _ _ _

_____Data reached across to take his captain's chin in his hand, gentle at first, and then gripping, almost painfully, with unnatural strength, as the arm around Jean Luc's waist tightened as well._ _ _ _ _

_____" _My_ captain," said Data, amber eyes aglow as he turned his captain's face to his, "Never doubt it."_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____=FIN=_ _ _ _ _

_____© Taylor Dancinghands_ _ _ _ _


End file.
